Bullworth Charges and Changes
by sassykat780
Summary: Dr Crabbelsnitch is fed up with all the fighting so he gives the older students someone to care for from a new organization that's running at the foster home so before long you have mini Greasers, Mini Preps, Mini Bullies and Mini Jocks running around and one Psycho in training no one is happy about having to babysit a bunch of 4-8 year olds.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullworth's little Charges**

Ch1-The Lock Up

It was like any other day at Bullworth Academy to start of the term their had been some massive changes over the holidays the Auto Shop was no longer and neither was Harrington House so that meant all of us guys having to share the boys dorm.

"Don't touch my hair Trust fund brat" Vance shouted at Tad those two started to fight Jimmy broke the pair of them up "Enough we will find out what happened to the Auto Shop and Harrington house but for now try and get along" Jimmy said.

"Over my dead body" Tad called.

"Well that can be arranged Trust fund baby" Vance replied disappearing into his and Ricky's new room.

Tad stormed of into the room he was sharing with Gord "Hey Jimmy can I room with you this year?" Pete asked.

"Sure Pete so any news on Gary and Happy Volts yet?" Jimmy said popping his stuff down on his bed Pete began to speak "Jimmy didn't you hear he might get let out they placed him on new medication and everything" Pete replied.

Before Jimmy could respond they could here Harrington and Vincent's voices "You smell like oil and failure no wonder why Lola dumped you for Gord guess he had more to offer her" Derby said Johnny clenched his fists and then spoke "Trust fund brat you think I smell of failure, really because that's not what your cousin or mother said when I gave them the best time of there life" johnny said at the top of his voice making the Greasers and some of the other students laugh as he made kissing noises.

"You dare be rude about my cousin and mother boys lets teach Vincent a lesson" Derby said the preps started a big fight with Johnny and the Greasers.

Then some one pulled the fire alarm and everyone's actions seized at the site of the one and only Gary fucking Smith.

"Greetings class mates, hope you all missed me" he said walking past the fight and towards Pete and Jimmy.

"Hey little Petey how are you this fine day?" Gary asked Jimmy was suspicious of Gary's intentions and him being so nice but Pete seemed to trust that Gary had changed.

An announcement came on "Would the following students report to Dr Crabbelsnitch office Johnny Vincent, Ricky Pucino and Vance Medici then from the Preps Derby Harrington, Tad Spencer and Bif Taylor, then from the bully's Russel Northorpe, Davis White and Trent Norwick and finally the Jocks Ted Thompson and Kirby Olsen also a Mr Gary Smith" Miss Danvers announced.

"We best go see what that old fossil wants" Davis said to Russell and Trent once all twelve of them had reached the office they were surprised to see Crabbelsnitch with twelve little kids running around in the corridors outside his office.

One of the little kids stopped in front of Johnny Vincent "Your Johnny Vincent iv'e seen you race down in New Coventry" she said the little girl was about four years old and had no fear in her Johnny bent down to her height and spoke "That's right so who might you be?" he asked her.

Before the little girl could answer Dr Crabbelsnitch appeared "Ah Vincent I see you have already bonded with one of the Charges" he said.

"I'm sorry one of the what?" Johnny asked.

Dr Crabbelsnitch began his speech "You twelve are the most out of control guys at the academy I've had varies phone calls in the holidays saying that the Preps have been convicted of Fraud and Blackmail then the Greasers have stolen a police car and vandalized the town hall and the Jocks decided to shop lift and set things on fire and the bully's well you get the picture" Crabelsnitch said.

"So you want us to baby sit some little kids as punishment?" Bif asked.

"Yes and hopefully it will teach you all responsibility and you may have noticed the Auto Shop and Harrington House gone well by the end of this year if I see everyone has grown up ill pay for them to be re built" Dr Crabbelsnitch announced.

They all grudgingly agreed and waited in his office while he went to track down the twelve kids with Miss Danvers.

"This is your fault Vance you stole that cop car" Johnny said Vance rolled his eyes at him then spoke "Yet it was your idea to vandalize the town hall" Vance replied back.

"Will you Grease balls shut up its clear who dobbed us all in for our out of school activities" Derby said looking over at Gary Smith who for once had been quite through this entire scenario.

Dr Crabbelsnitch returned with the twelve children "Do not disappoint me boys" Dr Crabbelsnitch warned as he gave them their younger brother or sister that they were put in charge of.

Johnny was put with the little girl who he had seen in the corridor earlier her name was Steph she had blonde hair and hazel eyes she was 5 years old, Ricky was put with a lad who was 7 years old called James then Vance got placed with a six year old girl called Dana.

Derby Harrington was paired with a four year old girl with black hair and blue eyes, Bif is paired with a 7 year old called Pieter, then Tad was paired with a 6 year old called Ceri.

The Jocks Ted and Kirby were placed with Steve and Bella who are both 8 years old. The Bullies Russell, Davis and Trent were paired with three kids called Natalie, Dustin and Raphael the girl was four and the two boys were six.

Gary was placed with a 8 year old boy called Greggory who was like a mini version of him.

They all walked back to the dorm to get the kids settled in "No way you lot have to baby sit little kids" Zoey Taylor said from her spot on the sofa snuggled up next to Jimmy Hopkins.

"Unfortunately" Kirby replied doing up Bella's shoes for her, Johnny was struggling to walk and nearly tripped thanks to Steph who was now holding on to his leg giggling at the top of her voice "Hey kid get off" Johnny yelled Steph stood up her bottom lip quivered slightly and ran off.

"Nice going Johnny" Jimmy said.

"Hopkins shut up and help me find her" Johnny asked.

"Ok fine but you owe me Vincent" Jimmy replied exiting the dorm with Johnny in search for Steph.

"Hey Petey check this out this kid is pretty cool" Gary explained.

Greggory went up to Pete'y and kicked him in the balls, Pete fell to the ground

"Great work Greggory, we will see you around Fem Boy" Gary announced leaving Pete on the floor with Greggory at his heels.

Pete wished the world would just swallow him up Bullworth was a more brutal place than he remembered.

Pete watched Russell run down the hall carrying Natalie on his shoulders both of them laughing, you would thing a little girl like Natalie would be scared of a big guy like Russell but deep down it seemed he was a big softy at heart.

The Preps were all gathered In Bif and Derby's room with Faye, Ceri and Peiter "Aw look at them there so sweet" Gord said Brycee seemed to disagree as Faye and Ceri seemed to pull his hair "A little help here" Brycee asked.

Derby took Faye away from Brcyee and Tad did the same with Ceri "I'm bored can we go to the beach or something" Faye asked.

"I've got a lot of work to do" Derby said Gord volunteered to take Faye, Ceri and Peiter to the Beach with Pinky and Chad.

Johnny found Steph hiding in the library reading a book, he sat next to her "I'm sorry I yelled at you I can loose my temper sometimes" Johnny said, Steph looked up at Johnny then spoke "Read me a story" she said.

Johnny smiled and started to read to her she snuggled up next to him and fell asleep after a few minutes, he picked her up in his arms and took her to the dorm were he placed the blanket over her.

"You're not bad at this stuff Johnny" Peanut replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2- Welcome To Bullworth**

It was time for school Dr Crabbelsnitch kindly took the kids of them until the end of the school day so they could focus on their studies.

In Math class they had a new young teacher he was called Enzo it was clear he had Lola, Pinky's and Mandy's attention for the rest of the class.

"So may I ask what you didn't like about your old maths teacher?" Enzo asked.

Jimmy piped up "He was fat and was selling test answers to students here he also tried to get Galloway fired for his drink problem" he finished.

"I see if everyone could turn to page 16 in their text books" Enzo asked.

Johnny, Vance, Hal, Norton and Ricky came in late "Oh sir don't mind them there nothing more than poor trash" Gord said Enzo gave Gord a stern look then spoke "Why are we late men?" he asked the Greasers.

"We slept in then me Vance and Ricky had to take James, Steph and Dana to Crabbelsnitch before we came here" Johnny said.

"Ok take your seats but what about you Hal and Norton what's your excuse?" Enzo said staring at them.

"We were working on our bikes" Hal replied.

Enzo scowlded the pair of them for being late and got on with the lesson though out maths Harrington and Vincent continued to trade insults.

"Don't you dare talk about the way I dress Pauper" Derby said arrogantly.

"Well today boyo it looks like your wearing your grandads clothes" Johnny replied causing a few of the others in the class to laugh.

Derby stood up "How dare you Greaseball I should teach you some manners" Derby suggested Johnny gave that small smile then stood up he was taller than Harrington not that it meant anything considering all the Preps were excellent Boxers.

Derby touched Johnny's hair "No one touches the hair" Johnny said Enzo sent the pair of them to see Dr Crabbelsnitch who wasn't very pleased.

"I warned you both already about trying to get along with one another and still you disappoint me the pair of you are going to help clean up Vale and New Coventry for two weeks now go to your next lesson" Crabbelsnitch announced.

Derby strolled of in a mardy, Johnny went to his next class which was Art with Ms phillips once he sat down next to Lucky and Lefty a pair of small hands wrapped around his waist it was Steph "Kid you can't stay here" Johnny commented.

Ms Phillips set up another easel for Steph to draw on she was actually quite a good drawer she drew a picture of a flower.

"Wow your really good with her Johnny" Lola said Johnny smiled as he cleaned the paint from Steph's hands she giggled a little "That tickles" Steph said.

Kirby and Ted had warmed up to Steve and Bella as they played Soccer with them Kirby was surprised how far Bella could kick the soccer ball as it flew through the air and caught Damon who turned around to see were it had come from but unable to shout at a little girl.

Damon, Bo and Casey appeared with Mandy "Wow she has a decent kick for someone so young" Casey commented ruffling Bella's hair up Bella smiled up at him then ran off chasing Steve.

"So what will happen at the end of the term when they need to go back to the Foster home?" Bo asked Ted thought for a moment then spoke "I doubt me and Kirby will be able to give them back they have grown on us a little bit" Ted said.

Mandy hugged Ted he hugged her back "I've always wanted an adoptive child" she said staring over at Steve who had now been caught by Bella it appeared he had been tackled to the ground they both were laughing.

Faye sat in the boys common room with Ceri and Pieter as they waited for Derby, Bif and Tad who had just appeared back they had been shopping the three children were given small Aquaberry sweaters.

"Thank you Derby" Faye said giving him a hug Derby had neve been good with kids but for some reason he couldn't push her away.

"Can you sing to me?" Faye asked Derby

"I'm sorry little one but I can't sing" Derby replied

"I can sing" Faye said singing a song called Let it Go with Ceri Pieter was watching Tv with Bif.

Even Gary was fond of his charge Greggory who was now dressed like him and had the same Gary Smith attitude towards losers look out Bullworth there's a new Smith in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bullworth charges and Changes**

 **Ch3**

Derby was pleased to realise that Bif and Tad were put on clean up duty in Vale and New Coventry with him and Johnny.

"Oh great I have to put up with all you rich kids" Johnny announced Derby scowled at him to top that of the little kids were running every were around Vale as the four teens tried to search for them they enlisted the help of the other preps and Greasers who came.

"Let's not panic they can't have gone far?" Gord said trying to comfort Derby the Greasers looked in New Coventry and the Preps looked around Vale.

"You know those preps if they find Steph they wont tell us they are only worried about Faye, Pieter and Ceri" Vance said.

Johnny looked at his boys "Guys that's were we are different from those trust fund brats their cold blooded we actually have hearts they don't all they care about is money we have something stronger than that were a family" Johnny said.

"Damn right" the other Greasers said.

"Hey Vance, Ricky who is looking after Dana and James?" Johnny asked.

"Pete and Jimmy" Ricky replied.

The Greasers searched for Steph but there was no sign of her then Ricky heard a small crying sound from the Tennaments were the Greasers go sometimes they entered their hangout to come face to face with a new threat their was a new clique in town there leader carried a gun on him and his followers carried knives.

"Blow" The leader of this new clique said to Johnny and the Greasers they looked puzzled and then the leader spoke "In your language leave this is our hangout now so get going before I shoot one of you" The leader said.

A sound of crying could be heard "Look what we found boss upstairs this little kid" One of his friends said Johnny saw the terrified look on Steph's face but he reassured her it would be ok by remaining calm and brave.

"Look we just want the kid back then you can have the tenements hell you can even have New Coventry" Johnny said.

The leader of this clique was quiet then spoke "Right now I know who you are your Johnny Vincent head of the Greaser clique on any other day I would have loved messing with you but since you have now lost your status as King around here ill let you all leave" The leader said tossing Steph towards Johnny who caught her.

"Frank Wayne go show them the exit then go out Hustling in blue skies then afterwards maybe we can find Lola and get her to come back to us that little whore cant be far" The leader said Johnny lost it by the leaders comment about Lola and launched himself at the leader of this rival clique forgetting about the gun.

The gun was fired Johnny closed his eyes then for a couple of seconds he wondered why he wasn't injured or dead then he looked down at Peanut who was now writhing in pain realising he had got in the way to protect his king.

"Tell me were Lola is or I will seriously shoot your friend here and the next one will go through his heart" The leader said Johnny looked at Peanut then spoke "She's at Bullworth Academy now please just let us all leave here?" Johnny asked.

"Fine but if this is a lie you're all dead Greaseballs" The leader said.

Johnny and Ricky helped carry Peanut while Vance, Lefty, Lucky, Hal and Norton kept watch on this new clique Steph ran out in front of Johnny and Ricky.

They got to their old club house and placed Peanut on the sofa Ricky got to work on the gun shot wound on Peanut's shoulder.

Johnny went over to check on Peanut "Why did you do that you could have been killed?" Johnny asked Peanut looked at Johnny then spoke "Two reasons we are like brothers we look out for each other and your our king still even though you don't have New Coventry" Peanut said gasping in pain as Ricky was trying to get the bullet out of Peanut's shoulder.

"We will have to knock him out with something he's in too much pain" Ricky said panicked Peanut spoke "Like hell you will just take it out quickly" Peanut said Ricky nodded Johnny helped Ricky Vance and Hal took Steph away from the situation into the other room.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Steph asked sadly Hal spoke to the little girl in front of him

"Listen to me Peanut is not going to die" Hal said Steph hugged both Vance and Hal they hugged her back Vance's mobile went of he had received a text from his boyfriend Gord no one knew they were dating.

Vance read the text in his head

Dear Vancekins

Did you and the Greasers run into this annoying clique were the leader had a gun he shot me but I'm ok please don't worry but I would like to see you now. I don't care that you're a Greaser and I'm a prep I want to be with you .

I love you so much I want to go places with you in public not to have to meet in secret and I cant pretend to hate you any more so babe please come to me.

Love Gord xxxx

Vance was a mess of emotions he couldn't take off now not when Peanut was injured and Johnny would go spare if he was to leave for some Prep so he had to think quickly he went into the other room and over to Johnny and Peanut.

"Johnny I just got a text its from my father my mother she's sick and is in hospital he wants me to pop by" Vance said "Sure thing hope your mom gets better soon and meet us back here afterwards we are staying here tonight" Johnny said.

Vance nodded then went over to Peanut and gave him a small kiss on the fore head "Hope you get better soon pal" he said then exited the Greasers Hang out and went in the direction of Bullworth Academy.

He got to the boys dorm and Gords room the preps had found out the truth about the two of them dating Derby wasn't happy he accepted the fact that Gord was Bi Sexual he had nothing against that but dating the sworn enemy a Greaser.

Derby and Bif grabbed Vance and shoved him against the bedroom wall "You listen to us be nice to our friend Gord or we will end you so quickly understand?" Derby announced Vance spoke "Understood" Vance said they let go of him and Derby and Bif left the room with the other preps.

"Sorry about them" Gord replied as Vance sat next to him on the bed Vance kissed him and spoke "Don't worry about it and did you and the Preps find Faye Pieter and Ceri?" Vance asked Gord spoke "We found them all hiding at the lighthouse" Gord said.

"You mentioned how you saw this new clique they tried to shoot Johnny but Peanut got in the way" Vance said Gord wrapped an arm around Vance "I'm sorry you should get back to your clique I'm fine here trust me" Gord replied.

Vance took Gord's face in his hands and spoke "Eres el amor de mi vida" he said Gord's face lit up loving how sexy Vance sounded when he talked in Spanish "It means you are the love of my life Gord" Vance commented.

Gord and Vance kissed then Vance phone went of it was Johnny he answered it covering Gord's mouth with his hand "Hey Johnny how's Peanut?" Vance asked trying to sound normal Johnny spoke "Vance I hate it when you lie to me so get your ass back here I spoke to your parents there both fine" Johnny said annoyed "Ok Johnny ill be there" Vance said the phone went dead.

"Ill have to go but you ring me if you can't move and I'm going to get the guy who hurt you" Vance said "Don't go after him you have no idea who he is me and this guy a bad history before I came to Bullworth" Gord said.

"What is this guy's name?" Vance asked Gord looked terrified as memories of his past flashed before his eyes before he became a prep and came to Old Vale.

"His name is Carmine Davis and ill explain how I know him just go see Johnny first" Gord said Vance borrowed a bike from the school shed and raced towards the hang out were Johnny was waiting along with the other Greasers.

Johnny placed a sleeping Steph in the bed next door and was back to confront Vance "You lied to me boyo why?" Johnny asked staying calm but their was a hint of annoyance in his voice Vance didn't know were to start so he kept silent.

"Do not make me resort to plan B Vance" Johnny suggested signalling for Norton and Hal to lay into Vance they did Vance dropped to the ground by Johnny's feet "This is madness stop please your hurting him" Ricky, lefty and Lucky declared.

Lefty and Lucky tried to stop Hal and Norton but couldn't Vance looked up his nose pouring with blood "Ok fine please Johnny the reason I lied to you is because I've been seeing someone I shouldn't and that's were I went when I ran off earlier" Vance said beginning to tear up.

"So who are they then?" Johnny asked Vance got up slowly to his feet and looked Johnny in the eyes and replied "Johnny you won't like it please don't make me say it" Vance said Johnny got a bit closer to Vance and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't be angry" Johnny said Vance gave in and told them about him and Gord everything fell silent Johnny walked away for a minute then spoke "Why are you betraying us we have one rule don't make friends with the preps?" Johnny asked raising his voice startling Vance.

"I don't know I'm sorry Johnny" Vance said.

Johnny didn't notice Steph stood behind him "Give me your jacket Vance as of tonight you are not a Greaser" Johnny said all the others seemed shocked Vance handed over his jacket "You can't kick Vance out were will he go?" Ricky asked.

"I don't care and anyone who wants to be friends with Vance can leave now to" Johnny replied Vance looked at his other friends and was thank full to see Ricky give Johnny his jacket followed by Lucky and Lefty.

"Alright get out of my sight you four" Johnny said.

Vance, Ricky, Lefty and Lucky were about to leave when they heard Steph's voice "I'm going to your not the same person I met a few days ago" Steph said sadly Johnny couldn't believe it he was loosing everything.

Steph left the hangout with Vance, Lefty, Lucky and Ricky leaving only Johnny, Hal, Norton and an injured Peanut "Thanks for staying with me I wasn't sure that any of you would go against Vincent" Vance said.

They travelled back to Bullworth academy where they found Dana and James still up with Jimmy, Pete and Zoey "What happened to your jackets?" Zoey asked.

"The only Greasers that remain now are Johnny, Hal, Peanut and Norton" Lefty explained.

James and Dana were happy to see Steph safe and back at Bullworth they hugged her she hugged them back.

Vance once he had put the children to bed with Ricky went to see Gord and told him the news that he was no longer a Greaser he was thrilled.

Gord kissed Vance passionately he kissed him back "We should go some were tomorrow night and you never told me how you knew Carmine Davis do you want to talk about it?" Vance asked Gord started to talk about his days before he moved to Vale and became a prep saying how he was homeless for awhile and got into some bad stuff and about him coming across Carmine and his clique of Gangsters.

"So you joined them for awhile then" Vance said Gord nodded then spoke "Those terrible things I did were I lured people to their death so that Carmine could kill them and the others could rob of them that's how we survived for awhile then Carmine grew possessive and abusive towards me so that's when I escaped and went my own way finding out my mother had married a new man who is my step father and we moved to Vale then I changed my image and became a Prep" Gord said.

Vance spoke "Does anyone know about your past except me?" Vance asked Gord just shook his head from side to side "Please don't be angry with me I already feel bad for what I did to all those people and I'm trying to make it right" Gord explained.

"I can never be angry with you now lets get some sleep we have that huge Chemistry test tomorrow" Vance said snuggling down under the covers with Gord.

Johnny felt bad for what he had done as he moped back to the dorm while Norton and Hal supported Peanut, Johnny sat on the sofa in the boys dorm he tried to contact Vance, Lefty, Lucky and Ricky but none of them would pick up.

Johnny went to his room that he was sharing with Peanut and slumped down onto the other bed and went to sleep.


End file.
